


Spur

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chapter 508, Chapter Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: It does not matter what body stands to defy him.





	Spur

Beyond the dead, she still finds ways to mock him. He feels it inside him every day when he stares into the eyes of her incarnation - different, yet pulsing with the same glow.

"Get the bow and destroy it," he tells Hitomiko, yet she doesn't quite understand and she's not supposed to. She's not supposed to know it's not the bow he should be afraid of.

The far-gone miko's laughter whispers in his ears - haunting him and aching in his blood.

"Through her I'll get to you," Kikyou promises him. And he feels a ghosting bite on his psyche - a wound by her power that has already started to decay.

And then Kagome comes to him, calling him a coward and looking at him with those fiery eyes, and he knows that Kikyou is behind them. He's sure Hitomiko has no idea he's truly not worried by just the bow alone.

Kagome's power pulses, ready to unleash. He knows she's the real threat here. Kikyou is long gone, but her mission is still alive - opposing him through the young miko. He tries to deny it. There's no way the girl can defeat him; how could she even be a threat?

He swears he hears Kikyou laughing again, reminding him on what the truth really is.

Hitomiko is a poor attempt, falling by the wayside. It doesn't matter what body stood before him - the same soul would always spur his demise.


End file.
